The present invention relates to a developer storage container, an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes a developer storage container such as a toner cartridge in which a developer such as a toner is stored. The developer storage container has an elongated opening at a bottom, through which the developer is ejected outside. In the developer storage container having a large capacity (i.e., a large inner space), an agitating member is provided for efficiently ejecting the developer from the developer storage container through the elongated opening.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-050505 discloses a toner cartridge having an agitating member and a toner remaining amount detecting mechanism therein.
However, in the conventional art, when a large amount of the developer is stored in the developer storage container, it becomes difficult to efficiently eject the developer outside from the developer storage container.